


Tiny Sunshine

by Neia_hong04



Series: Black Magic or not, its a weird world we live in [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dramatic NCT members, Freaked out members, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, I wrote this while stressing for my exams, Johnny and Ten are Haechan's parents, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, NCT 2020, Science Experiments, Small like literally, Soft NCT Dream, They're literal babies, Tiny Haechan, Tiny clothes shopping, Yuta believes its black magic when its not, curse words, inspired by a oneshot I read in wattpad, science experiments gone wrong, scientist, soft nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neia_hong04/pseuds/Neia_hong04
Summary: "This has to be black magic of some sort,HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!""Well, you are seeing this with your own two eyes aren"t you? Or you blind?""ShUT UP HAECHAN ITS NOT TIME FOR JOKES! THIS IS SERIOUS!!""Whatever, I'm going to sleep, Johnny hyung kneel down you're way too tall for me"
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & NCT Dream Ensemble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Black Magic or not, its a weird world we live in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really sudden, and I still have to update my other books. But I wrote this when I was stressing for my exams that I'm currently giving.  
> I promise I did not abandon my book, I have written my chapters for the other books but it's just that I don't really have time for typing or editing. 
> 
> I hope you like this story, it'll only have like 5 or 6 chapters.

**(Haechan's P.O.V)**

I can't sleep...

Rolling around in bed, I sighed.

I have an early schedule so the hyung told me to sleep early and they all went to the 10th floor, leaving me alone.

The dreamies had told me to come and sleep with them but Johnny hyung dragged me away, all because Jeno mentioned gaming.

I got out of bed and walked to the living room.

Greeting Taeyong hyungs fishes I sat down on the couch.

It was 10 pm and I was bored.

I can't go up with the other hyungs or they'll nag (mostly Doyoung hyung) and I don't have anything else to do.

If I start gaming then I won't stop and Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung would scold me.

Giving up, I walked to the kitchen.

Maybe... after snacking sleep would finally accept me.

I looked around in the fridge and the cupboards but found nothing that I was craving for at the moment.

I let out a whine, sitting down on the counter.

Suddenly my phone rang startling me.

I jumped out of the counter and ran to my room to see who it was.

..... Ki-woo hyung?.....

Why is he calling me?

Shaking my head I answered the call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Haechannie! Did I maybe disturb you? Were you asleep?"_

_"Ah, No hyung. Was there something you needed?"_

_"Yes, I have finished stitching your clothes for the performance, and Jaehwan hyung wanted the outfits by morning, do you mind coming to the company so that you can try it on? I still have some adjustments to do,"_

_"Yes sure hyung! I was getting bored anyways"_

_"Thank you Haechan, my work would be easier now. Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

_"If it doesn't bother you the yes. The sasaengs are getting annoying."_

_"*chuckle* Sure Haechan, I'll be there in like 10 minutes or so,"_

_"See you then hyung"_

_"See you"_

After hanging up, I quickly changed into something comfy.

I send Taeyong hyung a quick text so that he doesn't worry.

Grabbing my mask and air pods, I grabbed my shoes and and went out of the room.

I made my way to the kitchen to grab a drink as I waited for Ki-woo hyung.

The front door opened, making me look up from my phone.

Taeyong hyung along with Jaehyun hyung and Johnny hyung entered the room.

"Where are you going at this hour Haechan?" Taeyong hyung folded his hands together, Jaehyun hyung and Johnny hyung doing the same thing.

"Chuckling, I placed my drink on the table.

"Ki-woo hyung wanted me to come to the company to help him with my outfit for next weeks performance, you know how demanding Jaehwan hyung is." I said and Taeying hyung smiled.

"Do you want us to come with you," He asked ruffling my hair and I shook my head.

"Ki-woo hyung is coming to pick me up," 

*knock knock*

"That must be him, bye hyungs~" I waved at them as I made my way to the door.

Don't stay up too long Haechan, you need to sleep before your schedule," Johnny hyung yelled and I yelled back and OK.

Slipping into my shoes I opened the door, Ki-woo hyung was standing there like a statue.

"Hello hyung!" I greeted him and he smiled at me.

"Let's go?" He asked and I nodded.

"LET'S GET IT!"

After arriving at the company, I made my way to the Dream room.

Ki-woo hyung told me that he had some arrangements to do so I could meet the dreamies that are currently practicing.

Not to lie but I'm really sulky right now.

How dare they practice without me?!

I was bored the whole time, when I could have practiced! 

Grumbling I opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'll be practicing?!!" Was the first thing that came out my mouth.

"Well we did tell you to come over didn't we?" Renjun replied and I flopped down the floor.

"Johnny hyung dragged me away all because of Lee Jeno and if you had told me about practicing then I could have told Taeil hyung to help me escape!!" I whined.

"Well you are here now aren't you," Renjun replied, making me glare at him.

"Why are you even here though Haechan? I don't think Johnny hyung would have let you escape this easily" Jaemin asked and I blinked at him.

"Ki-woo hyung wanted me to come so that he can fix my outfit for our performance," I replied standing back up.

"Couldn't hyung do it in the morning?" Jisung questioned and I shook my head.

"Jaehwan hyung wants the outfit by morning," 

"Haechan!" 

"Well that's my cue to go~ Adios~" I waved at them.

"We'll wait for you to finish, lets go back together, and scare the hyungs when you don't return," Renjun said making me smirk.

"Sure."

Closing the door I ran to Ki-woo hyung's room.

Knocking I entered to see hyung holding an outfit.

It was a black sweatshirt with white shirt, black dress pants, black leather belt and chains. 

Something new huh. 

"Everything is ready, I'll just have to see how to looks on you and then I'll know where to make the arrangements," Hyung said, handing me the outfit. 

Nodding, I walked to the changing room. 

Trying out the outfit, I looked into the mirror. 

I had tucked the shirt and sweatshirt like hyung had told me when I was changing, the pants fit really nicely, and the chain added a nice touch to the outfit and it was also really comfortable. 

Smiling I came out of the room. 

"Hyung," I called our as he was busy looking at the huge amount of chains and belts in the room. 

"How is it? Is it comfortable?" He asked. 

"Really comfortable," I replied and he nodded. 

"That's good... Hmmm... Seems like I won't have to make as many arrangements as I thought I would have to, I'll just check which shoes go best and I'll be done. Thank you Haechan, my work will finish faster now," He said making me smile wider. 

"You're welcome hyung!" 

"You can change now, I just have some things to finish then I can drop you back," He said making me shake my head. 

"That won't be needed hyung. I'm going back with the dreamies," I told him as I went back to change. 

"Don't forget to tell Taeyong ok? Last time you did this he almost had a heart attack, searching for you," Hyung said making me laugh. 

"Don't worry hyung, I will (no I wouldn't), I'll be leaving then hyung, good luck," I yelled as I rushed out. 

Running towards the dream room, I saw something in the corner of my eye, making me stop. 

There was someone in the recording studio and he was dancing...? 

I opened the door to see who it was and ah... Of course. 

It was Jihoon hyung, our doctor and... I don't know scientist? He keeps making weird potions and medicines, saying its his greatest inventions of some sort and they never actually work. 

Jihoon hyung was drunk and dancing to Chewing gum. 

Laughing, I entered the room. 

"Hyung~" 

"Oh Haechannie~" He said when he noticed me. 

"Here have a doughnut, it's my newest invention," He said making me laugh even more. 

How is a doughnut an invention? He must be really drunk. "Sure hyung, thank you,"

I was sort of hungry anyways so I bit into it. 

And... It tasted like a normal doughnut. 

Quickly finishing it, I grabbed Jihoon hyung who kept dancing weirdly, making him sit on the sofa, I grabbed a bottle of water and made him drink it. 

"Why are you trying to poision me?" Jihoon hyung asked and I chuckled. 

"It's just water hyung, " I replied making him look at me weirdly. 

"Ok Thank you, " He grumbled, finally drinking the water.

"I'll take a nap, " He announced to no one in particular and quickly fell asleep on the couch. 

Laughing at him, I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and drapped it over him. 

"Good night hyung."

I turned off the song he was playing and left the room, not without switching the light off, hyung would start complaining if the lights were left on. 

Now, finally walking to the Dream room, I felt my stomach grumble. 

Was it the doughnut or am I just hungry? 

Shrugging it off, I opened the door. 

Everyone was on the floor, chatting. 

"What are you gossiping about?" I asked while entering. 

"About your slow ass," Renjun replied making me glare at him. 

I dramatically clutched my heart. 

"I'm hurt Injun," I said and they laughed. 

"Come on let's go~ I'm sleepy and we have our schedule in like 4 hours or so," Jaemin said grabbing his bag. 

"Did you tell Taeyong hyung?" Jeno asked and I shook my head. 

"Where would the fun be then?" I said making everyone chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outfit I used for Haechan  
> https://pin.it/2pTyA31  
> I was trying to figure out how to add pictures but I got lazy.


	2. Give me clothes at least!

**(Haechan's P.O.V)**

HAECHAN? HAECHAN?! WHERE IS HE?? WHERE DID HE GO? 

I woke up to everyone screaming. 

What's happening I'm right here. 

Opening my eyes I sat up, only to see that I was naked. 

Wtf-

I was sitting on my clothes which was the size of a football field. Ok not that big but that's not the problem. 

I freaked out as I looked around. 

Everything was huge like it just increased in size. 

Covering myself with my huge clothes, I stood up. 

Which took a lot of effort as my clothes were really heavy. 

How is this even possible?! This has to be a prank of some sort. 

Then, I almost had an heart attack. 

Everyone else was huge and were standing near the couch that I slept in. 

I fell on my butt as the stared at them. 

Eyes wide. 

"Hyung!! Haechan!! Haechan hyung!"

They... Were searching for me?! 

Can't they see me? 

Then... The scream came. 

Chenle finally saw me and screamed. 

His dolphin scream was already loud but being tiny made it even louder. 

I had to cover my ears really tightly or else my ear drums would have busted. 

"Chenle why did- Haechan?!" Jeno ran to me and before he could even pick me up, I hissed at him. 

I was literally the size of his hands, and that scared me. 

How was this even possible? 

I slapped myself to see if it was a dream. 

Oww... Wrong move. 

"Haechan/Haechan hyung?!"

Everyone surrounded me, with wide eyes and open mouth. 

"This... This isn't possible... Right?! This has to be a dream," Jeno said as I glared at him. 

"I don't care about that right now! Injun get me the clothes you have for your dolls. I am not staying naked!" I yelled. 

Only after a moment did he run to his room to get me the clothes. 

"Here..." He handed me a shirt and shorts. 

Quickly wearing the clothes under my.... Giant shirt, I finally stood up. 

The shirt was bigger than I thought but at least the shorts fit perfectly. 

Sighing I finally told Jeno to bring his hands down. 

Standing on it, he lifted me up. 

Everyone was staring at me like I was some sort of alien. 

"How-" Jisung started. 

"Is this possible" Clenle finished for him. 

"This is a dream, right?" Jeno said making me angry.

I bit his thumb really hard. 

"Oww!! Oww!! That hurt! Stop! Stooop!!" He yelled, almost dropping me. 

I would have died if I hadn't grabbed on this thumb. 

Shocked and scared for my life, I told Renjun to hold me instead. 

At least he was being gentle with me. 

He placed me back on the couch as I flopped down, trying to get my heart to slow down as it was beating really fast. 

"W-what are we going to tell the company?" Jaemin finally spoke. 

Oh shit. I forgot about that-

"HAECHAN!!" The sudden banging on the door cut me off my thoughts. 

"Taeyong hyung- shit what are we going to tell him?!!!" Jeno said. 

"Tell me what?!" Hyung screamed hearing Jeno. 

"Lee Jeno!!!" Everyone screamed at him. 

"I'm sorry!! I didn't know my voice was going to be this loud!" He hid behind the couch. 

"Open the door!" Johnny hyung yelled. 

"Hush, no word!" I said climbing into Renjun's hoodie when Jaemin went to open the door. 

"Where's Haechan?!" Taeyong hyung asked, "He gave me a heart attack when he wasn't in his room when manager hyung came to pick him up!"

"Uhh a-about that h-hyung," Jeno started. 

I saw Renjun's hand in his pocket, trying to grab me. 

"Haechan he- I- how- uh- I don't know-"

"Jaemin you're stuttering," Jaehyun hyung said and then there was silence in the room. 

Sighing, I grabbed onto Renjun's hand. 

"I'm here," Renjun pulled me out gently, unlike someone named Lee Jeno. 

"Wtf-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... Don't even know what I just wrote...


	3. Chapter 3

**(Third person)**

All the 127 members froze, when they saw Haechan standing on Renjun's hand.

"WTF-" Johnny said only to be cut off by Jaemin who hissed at him. "Jisungie is here!"

"H-Haechan?!!" Taeyong asked as he grabbed him with his own hands.

"Yes hyung?" Haechan replied.

"T-this... how... I.. FU- Oh lord," Mark finally spoke after pushing pass the others, who were blocking him.

"HAECHAN?!" Mark's scream finally broke everyone else from their shock state and then... the screams started.

"Haechan?!!"  
"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"  
"THIS MUST BE A DREAM!"  
"CHENLE BITE ME THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"  
"YUTA HYUNG NO CHENLE BITES-"

"OWWWWWWW! EOMMMMAA!" Yuta yelled as he fell down on the floor holding his now bitten arm.

"Injun save me!" Haechan squeaked as he was being passed around.

Having some sympathy for his best friend, Renjun grabbed Haechan away from the hyungs.

Placing him inside his hoodie, Haechan finally sighed in peace.

"What in the world is happening?!" Taeil asked as everyone finally settled down.

"None of us know what happened, the moment we woke up we saw that Haechan was missing and we started searching for him, he literally disappeared, well that is until Chenle saw him and we found him like... this!" Jeno explained, already exhausted.

"This doesn't make any sense." Johnny said making the dreamies sigh.

"Haechan do you know how did this happen," Jaehyun asked him and Haechan shake his head.

"I don't- wait maybe I do," Haechan said.

"So..." 

"Jihoon hyung gave me a doughnut saying it was his newest inventio-"

"AND YOU JUST ATE IT?!" Doyoung screamed making Haechan cover his ears.

"HYUNG LOWER DOWN YOUR VOICE! MY EARS ARE ALREADY HURTING!"

"oh.. ok sorry, but you ate it without even thinking? It's Jihoon hyung we are talking about Haechan! He makes all the weirdest inventions and you didn't think twice before eating it?" Doyoung nagged.

"He was drunk hyung! I thought he was just joking..." Haechan said looking down.

Taeyong sighed as he stood up.

"Well, what done is done, now lets go back to the company and go to Jihoon hyung, maybe he already has a antidote ready," He said making everyone nod.

Renjun handed Haechan to Mark as all the dreamies went to change.

"This has to be black magic of some sort,  
HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Yuta said as he sat down, clutching his arm. 

"Well, you are seeing this with your own two eyes aren"t you? Or you blind?" Haechan replied making Yuta glare at him. 

"ShUT UP HAECHAN ITS NOT TIME FOR JOKES! THIS IS SERIOUS!!" He said making everyone sigh. "Haechan already said it's because of Jihoon hyung's doughnut," Taeyong told Yuta, making him pout. 

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep, Johnny hyung kneel down you're way too tall for me" Haechan said looking up at Johnny making him raise his eyebrows. 

"Uh.... On the second thought, I'll just stay here,"

"Well... on the bright side, Haechan does look adorable," Jungwoo spoke poking Haechan's tummy.

"Hey! Off limits," Haechan covered his tummy, glaring at Jungwoo.

"A tiny sunshine!" Jaehyun said as he clicked a photo, soon everyone else followed, taking out their phones and clicking way too many picutes of Haechan.

"Stoooopp," Haechan blushed at all the attention, covering his face and trying to become one with Mark's shirt.

"Hahaha! Haechan that tickles stop," Mark pulled Haechan away, making him pout.

"Mark, hand him over to me!" Taeil said, bringing both his hands close so that Haechan can jump.

"Taeilll Hyung!" Haechan whined as he was bought into a hug.

"AWW my cute dongsaeng," Taeil said hugging him, not tight enough to suffocate him though.

"Hyung you're way too big for me to hug now, not fair!" Haechan complained making everyone laugh.

"WE'RE DONE!" The dreamies ran back to the living room. Jaemin quickly scooped Haechan into his hands and ran back to his room. 

"W-what.." Taeil said as Haechan was stolen from him. 

"Jaemin?!" Taeyong screamed, "we're getting late, what are you doing?" 

"A minute!" The reply came. 

And being the impatient person Doyoung was he stomped to Jaemin's room. 

Opening the door, he was about to scream. 

"Jae- oh..... "

Jaemin had changed Haechan into a Hoodie and a different pair of shorts with shoes and even a mask?! 

Where did he even get a small mask? 

"Shh hyung! He fell asleep right after I changed him!" Jaemin whispered making Doyoung nod. 

"L-lets go," He whispered back. 

Coming out of the room, Jaemin handed Haechan to Taeyong. 

Squealing at tiny Haechan sleeping, Taeyong gave Haechan to Mark to hold him for a moment. 

He flipped his hoodie around and placed Haechan in it so that he would be comfortable. 

"Come on let's hurry!" He whisper yelled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess... I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Taeyong's P.O.V)** _

"Hyung!! Give me my baby!!" Ten screamed for the 4th time.

After arriving to the company, we had all ran to Jihoon Hyung's room.

Hyung had celebrated for the first minute, that his experiment was successful, but quickly became serious.

He kicked us out off his room saying it would take him at least 2 days, to make the antidote.

We then had to meet the CEO who fainted, after seeing Haechan.

Shindong Hyung had to come and take charge.

Seems like the same thing had happened to Heechul Hyung before but he became a cat instead.

Hyung told us to wait until the antidote is done and that he would cancel all of Haechan's schedule for that time.

Which was actually a lot more than we thought.

The meeting took at least 2 hours as Haechan had ran off and we had to find him before someone accidently crushes him.

And now, we were in the biggest practice room, with all of the members staring at Haechan.

Lucas had screamed and almost-ALMOST dropped Haechan, which led to consoling a tiny Haechan who couldn't stop shaking.

It took so much time just to get everyone to settle down, and now Ten is bugging Johnny to give Haechan to him, saying he was his son, which is actually hard to believe.

"Hyung!!"

"No, Haechannie wants to stay with me right?!" Johnny asked Haechan making him shake his head.

"Eomma~" He called out for Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

"EOMMA?!" Everyone screamed.

"oh hush!" Ten said, grabbing Haechan from a pouting Johnny's lap.

"Johnny Hyung you're acting like you didn't ask me to call Ten Hyung Eomma and you Appa before," Haechan said making everyone go silent.

"Hey! You can't use that against me!" Johnny replied making Haechan stick his tongue out at him, before going to play with Ten's hair.

"J-Johnny? What's with you and Haechan calling you Appa?!" Mark asked making him sigh.

"In simple terms, we adopted Haechan," Johnny said without looking up.

And yes, the whole room erupted in chaos.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING!"

"I KNEW IT! TEN WAS FIT TO BE A GIRL!"

"WHY IS HAECHAN HYUNG ALWAYS THE ONE TO BE ADOPTED?! FIRST SHINDONG HYUNG AND NOW JOHNTEN COUPLE!"

"CHENLE STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS!"

"WHEN DID THEY GET MARRIED? WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?!"

"ISN'T TEN HYUNG SUPPOSED TO BE KUN HYUNG'S WIFE?!"

"OH SHUT UP IT WAS ONLY FOR THE SHOW!"

"B-BUT I WANT TO BE THEIR SON!"

"JOHNNY YOU LIAR YOU SAID YOU WERE SINGLE!"

"TEN HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?"

"HAECHAN IS MY CHILD!"

"HE'S THE SAME AGE AS US JAEMIN?!"

"NO, HE'S TINY HE'S MY SON TEN HYUNG FIGHT ME!" 

Yes... How dare you hid that from me Chittaphon? I thought you were my best- oh no that's Doyoung, My gossip buddy!

_**_Ten's P.O.V_** _

Haechan hid his face in my shirt, covering his ears.

The screaming was tooo loud for this tiny body.

"Eomma!! They are too loud," I heard him say.

Sighing I looked at Johnny.

"Make them stop!" I said before hiding Haechan in my arms.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Johnny yelled making everyone freeze.

"Haechan's ears are too sensitive for your loud voices!" He sternly said making everyone pout.

"We're sorry..." They said making Haechan, turn around to face them.

"My ears are in the verge of bleeding!" He whined making me alarmed.

I softly raised him up and brought him up to my eye level.

Checking his ears, I sighed when there was no blood.

"I'm fine Eomma," He said making me smile at him.

But the smile quickly disappeared after I glanced at his clothes.

TSK TSK

"Johnny and whoever wants to come lets go! We are going Tiny cloth shopping!" I announced making everyone jump and Haechan sigh.

"Marku Lee~" Haechan made grabby hands at Mark making him awkwardly come and grab Haechan from my hands.

"I want matching clothes with my boyfriend!"

Mark's cheeks were colored red before everyone ALMOST started screaming again.

**"Well you learn something new everyday."**

"What does that mean huh?!" Johnny asked Mark making him gulp.

"I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short update.  
> I actually thought this book would be only have like 5 chapter but it seems like the plots are just increasing so maybe... its will be longer.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it~  
> See you in the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Mark's P.O.V"_ **

Why Hyuckie? Just Why??  
  


"Hyung..."  
  


I looked down at Haechan who stared back with the most innocent eyes, like he had done nothing at all.

"Hyuckie why..." I whispered making him pout.

He held out his hands, asking to be lifted up.

I lifted him up to my face, and he kissed my nose.

MARK LEE BE STRONG! DON'T YOU DARE SQUEAL! 

"Well... Johnny hyun-"  
  


"Ahem!"  
  


"Appa would be mad if we hid our relationship, and... Eomma... would have already dug a grave," He said making me shiver in fear.

"OH COME ON!"

"MARK LEE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"YEA! YOU DIDN'T FALL IN FRONT OF.. well almost.. HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE TO BE SCARED NOW!"

"HAHA! AT LEAST YOU HAD A DISGUISE ON OR ELSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TRENDING!

"MARK LEE OF NCT, FELL DOWN FLAT ON HIS FACE WHILE CONFESSING HIS LOVE!"

The dreamies bursted out laughing making me glare at them.

Haechan chuckled, making me pout.

"Come on hyungie~ They won't kill you, we need you, and there is no way I'm going to touch you," Haechan said, as I smiled at him.

"Mark!"  
  


OH COME ON! Jaehyun hyung! I thought you were in my side!  
  


"Would you explain or do we have to take extreme measures?!" Ten hyung asked his aura dark.

"Eomma!!" Hyuckie said.

"Haechannie!" Ten hyung pouted at him.

"What the hell happened to Ten hyung?!" Wayv were horrified as they stared at Ten.

"What did Mark do?" Taeil hyung asked making the dreamies burst out laughing again.

"Mark hyung was supposed to confess to his oh so 4 year old crush or was it 6? Anyways! He asked Haechan Hyung to go out with him and before he could, you know confess, he tripped and fell face down on the floor." Chenle said laughing.

"And that also in front of everyone! We even have it recorded!" Jisung said.

"Give me the video Sung," Yuta hyung said making me glare at him.

"Weren't we going to go shopping?" Haechan spoke making everyone face him.

"It's getting cold and these shorts aren't helping," He sat down on my hands.

"Aww Haechannie~ Ok then, lets go shopping!" Taeyong hyung said.

Phew~ At least Johnny and Ten hyung forgot about questioning us-

.

.

.

.

Or maybe not.

"AFTER MARK EXPLAINS!" Johnny hyung said making me groan.

"WE'RE DATING! OK! WE HAVE BEEN FOR A YEAR NOW!" I let out, frustrated.

"A YEAR?! YOU GUYS MANAGED TO HIDE IT FOR A YEAR?!" Ten hyung gasped.

"Channie and you didn't bother telling eomma?" He dramatically flopped down the floor, Johnny hyung doing the same.

"You didn't ask..." Haechan said.

"We did! We asked you after your relation with Mark, but all you told us was that you loved him, how were we supposed to know it was.... not platonic?!" Johnny hyung said making everyone laugh.

"Hyung you know Haechan… he won't directly tell you about his love life, you'll have to figure it out yourself. I had to go though a lot of begging to know who his crush was," Renjun said, dramatically grasping his shirt, "And he calls me his best friend."  
  


"Can we get going already?! I'm felling cold!" Hyuckie yelled making me chuckle.

"Ok lets go! Johnny hurry! We'll get matching clothes for the three of us!" Ten hyung dragged Johnny hyung with him.

"Hurry up Mark!" He yelled making me sigh.

"Hyung let me sit on your shoulders!" Haechan said making me smile.

Lightly peaking his really small face, I placed him on my shoulder.

"Let's get you all the clothes you want," I said making him giggle.

"And a doll house please! I always wanted to live in one!"


End file.
